Magician Dreamer
Celina and Miranda were young girls who were training to become wizards. They were both dreamers of fantasy, and they were able to find miracles in their own world and the world of magic. When things went well for them at the moment, they both knew that they were due to have some magic coming their way. Magic seemed to bring about an atmosphere that made everything seem like a miracle, and there was no shame in daydreaming about casting spells, or making things happen out of nowhere. When they felt as if they had no control in their lives, they both knew that would make the prospect of magic tempting as a way to manipulate the things in their world to their likings. Like their teachers implored them, Celina and Miranda did not try to get into things that would potentially harm them. They didn't want to permit things to enter their lives that could do damage, because it just wasn't worth the risk. But as Celina and Miranda read, daydreamed, and sought the magic that did happen around them, they knew it was there, and it just took time to find and understand it. In Crystalline Private Academy for Young Magicians, there was an official guide for following the rules of magic. There was magic that the students were allowed to use, and there was magic that they weren't allowed to use. Celina and Miranda both followed the rules respectively. They did not want to face the consequences if they used forbidden magic, so they used magic that the guide book allowed them to use. Currently, the girls were sophomores in magic school, and they had to pass all the exams to become real wizards. When they first started their sophomore year, they had to use their magic to fix a broken crystal ball. That helped them pass their first exam. To pass their second exam, they needed to perform one of the two spells: The Vanishing Spell and the Black Cat Spell. Celina chose to do the Black Cat spell, while Miranda chose the Vanishing Spell. For the Black Cat spell, Celina had to make a black cat appear, and for the Disappearing Spell, Miranda had to make a jewel disappear. After school, the girls got ready for their exam. To test their magic, they had to perform ten spells, the tenth one being their assigned spell for their exam. Miranda was getting the hang of practicing more than five spells, but Celina was getting a little bit tired. "C'mon, Cel, let's just practice one more spell and we'll be done for the day," insisted Miranda. "Enough is enough," sighed Celina. "I don't want to waste all my magic energy practicing all these spells in one day. Besides, according to the rulebook, page 23, you should never overuse magic, because then you'll run out of energy to produce it, and that means you'll have to charge up your wand. You don't want that, right?" "But Cel, we already practiced nine spells. We'll need to practice a tenth spell, which is our assigned spell, to pass our exam," said Miranda. "It's not that big of a deal," said Celina. "Besides, this is our second exam." "But we won't overuse our magic," explained Miranda. "We used our magic properly when we did five spells for our first exam, right? So, we'll do fine casting ten spells." "Allright," said Celina. "If you say so." She looked around the room. There was a cardboard box and a purple jewel. Celina knew that the box was where the black cat was going to come out of once she conjured it, and Miranda was going to make the jewel disappear and reappear. Celina pointed her wand at the cardboard box. As she softly chanted the spell, a bolt zapped out of her wand and at the box. Before she knew it, a black cat was sitting in the box. "Wow," thought Celina. "The Black Cat spell really works. I'll pass this exam for sure." "Allright, Cel, it's my turn now," said Miranda as she walked over to the jewel. Miranda pointed her wand at the jewel. As she softly chanted the disappearing spell, a bolt zapped from her wand and at the jewel. As it hit the jewel, it suddenly disappeared. "That's amazing!" said Miranda. "It really works! Now the jewel is gone!" "I bet we will do good on tomorrow's exam," said Celina. "Yeah," said Miranda. "We just gotta practice a little more. After all, we're wizards-in-training, so we won't give up!" The next day, the girls walked into the room where they had their exams in, preparing for their next exam. "Did you practice that Black Cat spell, yesterday?" asked Miranda. "I did," said Celina. "What about you?" "Well, I tried the Disappearing spell, and it worked as well as I had planned," replied Miranda. As the young wizards walked into the room, their instructor was waiting for them. "Welcome, girls," said the Magic Instructor. "Are you here for the second magic exam?" "You bet we are!" said Miranda. "Well, then," said the Magic Instructor. "I have things already prepared for you. What spells are you going to use?" "Well," said Celina. "I'm going to cast the Black Cat spell, and Miranda is casting the Disappearing spell." "Excellent!" said the Magic Instructor. "Which one of you will go first?" "I'll go first!" said Miranda. "All right then," said the Magic Instructor. "I have a jewel that's on this pedestal. See if you can make it disappear. Keep your mind clear and stay focused on the spell you're going to perform." Miranda focused very hard on casting the spell. As she focused, she softly whispered the spell and waved her wand in the correct pattern. A bright bolt shot out from her wand, it hit the jewel, which made the jewel vanish. "Good job, Miranda!" said the Magic Instructor. "You pass the exam." Then the Magic Instructor turned to Celina. "Allright, Celina, it's your turn, now." Clearing her mind, Celina focused on how she was going to cast the Black Cat spell like she had promised. "Good. Keep your mind clear," said the Magic Instructor. "Picture how you will cast your spell in your mind, and allow the magic to happen." Celina focused very hard. It was easier said than done. As she focused, she made sure that she was doing the spell right and that the images in her mind were being played in order and correctly. As she softly whispered the spell, she waved her wand in the pattern the spell was cast in. A fountain of blue sparkles shot out from her wand as she cast the spell. As the spell was cast, Celina knew that for sure that, if she actually had conjured a black cat, she would pass the exam. As she opened her eyes, she saw a small black cat standing in the room. "Wonderful job, Celina!" said the Magic Instructor. "You pass the exam! You have done an excellent job." The Magic Instructor gave Celina and Miranda two badges. "Here are your certification badges for completing the second exam." "Yay! We did it, Celina!" cheered Miranda as they received their badges. "We passed our exam!" "This is wonderful!" said Celina. "If we keep practicing more spells, we'll both become real wizards, right?" "That's right, Cel," said Miranda. "We just need to keep believing in ourselves, just like all magician dreamers." This had been a wonderful day for the two girls. They knew that they weren't just young wizards in training, but they were both magician dreamers, and they were very proud of that. Category:Stories Category:Science Fiction Category:Short Stories